The Daily Report - File No.2 - Getting Down...
by Sgt Ranma
Summary: This is a prequel to my fic Officer Saotome. This fic highlights daily life of Ranma as a cop in LA, and there he meets Ichino Yanagida, the only BAV character in the fic.


*****************************  
FOREWARNING  
  
THIS FIC MAY CONTAIN STORY ELEMENTS THAT ARE BASED OFF OF  
REAL EVENTS FROM A REAL POLICE OFFICER CONCERNING OTHER REAL  
POLICE OFFICERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL AND DO NOT  
EXIST. THIS FIC WILL PORTRAY GRAPHIC AND OFFENSIVE MATERIAL  
CONCERNING THE REAL WORLD OF LAW ENFORCEMENT, WHICH INCLUDES  
VIOLENCE, HATRED, AND A STRONG PRESENCE OF RACISM. THE  
DIALOGUE PRESENTED BY THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MEANT TO  
RIDICULE AND DEFAME BY THE AUTHOR, THEY ARE MEANT TO PORTRAY  
THE THINGS POLICE OFFICERS EXPERIENCE AND INTERACT IN A DARK  
AND VIOLENT ENVIRONMENT. SOME EVENTS THAT OCCUR IN THIS FIC  
ARE MEANT TO OFFEND AND ANGER YOU, THE READER, ALTHOUGH IT  
IS DONE FOR THE SAKE OF REALISTIC PORTRAYAL OF A WORLD THAT  
IS OFTEN SUGARCOATED FOR THE PUBLIC EYE.  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
*****************************  
  
This is one part of many little short stories spun off from  
my Officer Saotome series. It's sort of a prequel, detailing  
the daily life of Ranma during his days as a policeman. You  
will have to read Officer Saotome as a prerequisite before  
reading this, otherwise don't blame me if the story seems  
totally out of line, or if it is uninteresting to you.  
  
Here are a few things you must know while reading this:  
  
-For all of you readers, PLEASE read the notes at the end of  
the fic before you start flaming me for things that you  
don't understand or think is bogus, my notes just might  
answer all your questions. If that doesn't do it, feel free  
to pound away at my mailbox.  
  
Ooop, as always, my fics are all R-rated in terms of movie  
ratings, and this one is no exception. So don't complain!  
  
Otherwise, enjoy! ^_^  
  
-SgtRanma  
  
Please visit my website at http://sgtranma.anifics.com! New  
fics will always appear there first!  
  
****ONCE AGAIN, I'M WARNING YOU. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY  
PREVIOUS FIC OFFICER SAOTOME UP TO CHAPTER 4 COMPLETELY, DO  
NOT READ THIS. OTHERWISE IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE! THIS IS A  
PREQUEL! OFFICER SAOTOME CAN BE FOUND IN THE WEBSITE  
MENTIONED ABOVE! However, if you really want to read it that  
bad, just go ahead. It's just that a couple of huge details  
(such as why the hell Ranma is in Los Angeles anyway and as  
a cop, of all things) won't make sense to you.****  
  
------------------------  
  
The Daily Report  
  
File No. 02: Getting Down to Business  
  
February 8th, 1999.  
Benito's Homemade Mexican Food - Downtown LA, California.  
3:02 PM.  
  
A cute girl looked at the large menu of various  
different Mexican fast food items, eager to try out some new  
and exciting foods.  
  
"Oooh, I wanna have a couple of those chile relleno  
thingies, two chicken enchilada thingamajiggies, a carne  
asada quesadilla, a side order of pork rinds, and a large  
pine colada!"  
  
"That's PINA colada," her partner corrected. Ranma  
looked at his partner with an eyebrow raised. "You're going  
to eat all that? It's going to make you blow chunks in the  
middle of a car chase or when you're running down a  
suspect," Ranma chided.  
  
"Don't be such a pussy," she replied back. Ichino gave  
him a playful slap to his shoulder. "Oh, come on. Even  
though I've lived in California for almost five years, I've  
NEVER tried Mexican food before! I wanna see how it tastes!"  
  
Ranma frowned, giving Ichino a strange look. "You've  
lived in Southern California for that long and you've never  
eaten Mexican food before? What rock have you lived under?"  
  
"Hey, I can't help it that I haven't experienced  
everything this world has to offer. That's why I'm pigging  
out right now," she chided.  
  
"Ha, ha," Ranma laughed sarcastically. He had to admit,  
his new partner was actually a lot of fun to work with and  
she was an even bigger wisecracker than he was.  
  
"Hey Itchan, how good are you with physical ability?"  
he asked. He was still curious as to how good she really was  
with physical exercises, and why the instructors over at  
Elysian and Grenada Hills had stapled her as a "rogue".  
  
"Wha-?" Ichino mumbled while she was carrying a tray  
stacked high with food, and a huge 44 oz. cup of Pina Colada  
to a table.  
  
Being a gentleman, Ranma took the huge tray for her and  
escorted her to a table. "I was asking how good you are with  
sports and stuff. You know, running, chasing down stuff, all  
the obstacle courses they throw at you in the academy."  
  
"Ha!" she huffed proudly. "I'm the fastest runner and  
the most physically capable cadet the academy has ever  
graduated. I think you're the only person  
who has gotten higher props than me. And even then I bet I  
could whoop your ass in a race."  
  
"Oh?" He couldn't resist a challenge, even if it didn't  
involve any fighting. "I bet I could out-sprint you, and I  
KNOW I can outrun you in a marathon."  
  
"Sprint faster than ME?" she said with her mouth full  
of food. "Big fat chance there, I'll smack you down like a  
naughty boy getting punished in a Catholic school."  
  
Ranma blinked at that last one. "Whatever, we'll see  
later," he smirked. "This past week has been incredibly  
boring. We haven't had a single chase on car or on foot, so  
I'm betting today our luck is going to run out. We'll see  
how good you are when you chase a suspect down."  
  
"No problem, mon!" Ichino said in a mock Jamaican  
accent. "I'll make sure you're manly man ass bows down to me  
before the day is done!"  
  
He gave another chuckle. "Yep, we'll see." Ranma stole  
a slice of quesadilla while Ichino stuffed her mouth.  
  
"Hey! That's mine! Go buy your own!"  
  
-----------------  
  
"12-Adam-14, we have a 417 at a domestic residence,  
shots fired. Reports of various handguns, suspect is  
considered heavily armed and extremely dangerous. Respond  
with caution."  
  
Ichino gulped with both excitement and fear at the  
female dispatcher's composed and sterile voice. How could  
the dispatcher stay that calm for a call like that? Let  
alone acting that way for a full eight (perhaps even longer,  
especially in Los Angeles) hours?  
  
"Unit 12-Adam-14, enroute!" Ranma crisply said through  
the radio handpiece. He clicked a couple of switches and the  
sirens blasted at full wail, and the emergency lights went  
code 3.  
  
Ranma sharply turned the steering wheel of the Caprice  
and recklessly drove over a large street divider in the  
middle of the road, nearly hitting a dozen cars which were  
traveling in the opposite direction. With a series of bumps  
and heavy scrapes, the abused Chevy literally hurdled over  
and screeched its way towards its destination. They were  
partially crossing over to another division's jurisdiction,  
since 77th Street was almost completely a downtown area, but  
it didn't matter. Officers helping out other officers from  
different divisions was a common practice.  
  
"Whoo!" Ichino exclaimed, her heart beating faster.  
"Finally something exciting happens!"  
  
"I wouldn't get all of my panties gathered up in a  
bunch just yet," Ranma cautioned loudly over the loud cry of  
the siren. "This is an extremely dangerous call, I'd suggest  
you chamber check your gun just in case you didn't pack it!"  
  
Ichino did as she was told. Now she was just plain  
scared. She drew out her firearm from her holster and  
clicked the slide back about half way using the ambidextrous  
safety to pull with her fingers.  
  
Tires screeched as Ranma cornered the Caprice around a  
residential neighborhood. The vehicle was oversteering  
heavily due to the rear-wheel drive set up of the cruiser,  
almost sideswiping a couple of people in the process.  
  
To the surprise of both officers, they were the first  
ones on the scene. Ranma and Ichino heard random pop-pops as  
they came to a house that was about a hundred yards away  
from the corner of the block. The gunfire seemed to be  
coming from inside an opened garage.  
  
Ranma carefully drove the car up the curb to get a view  
of the garage, and saw a Caucasian male wielding a pistol.  
The suspect saw the police cruiser immediately, and ran  
around the garage to jump over a wooden fence.  
  
"Shit!" Ranma cursed. He shifted into reverse and  
backed away from the lawn, running over a mailbox in the  
process.  
  
"I'll catch him!" Ichino yelled while jumping out of  
her seat as the car was going in reverse. She didn't bother  
to get her PR-24 baton as it would probably slow her down.  
  
"Go get him Itchan! I'll tail you around the block!"  
Ranma hollered back in reply.  
  
She gave a thumbs up to acknowledge him and sprinted  
towards the wooden fence that the suspect had gone over. In  
one swift movement she jumped almost six feet high and used  
her hand to gracefully swivel her body over, allowing her to  
land on the other side with her transferred momentum into a  
full sprint.  
  
Ranma watched her with amusement before he peeled away  
to catch the suspect on the other side of the neighborhood.  
He blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Not,  
bad," he mumbled to himself  
  
"You're under arrest! Stop running dammit!" Ichino  
shouted.  
  
The adrenaline pumping sensation and the blood rushing  
in her ears gave her a feeling of excitement she'd never  
felt before as she sprinted forward. The suspect was in  
front of her, with about a 15 yard lead, himself being quite  
fit and very agile as he evaded her. Ichino ran with the  
skill of a cheetah and the speed of a falcon, her running  
form was refined and almost flawless after nearly 17 years  
of conditioning and training.  
  
Ahead of her was a four foot tall concrete wall that  
separated the yard of a home from the open street. The  
suspect had to slow down and swivel over it, costing him  
valuable seconds. Ichino smirked and merely hurdled over the  
boundary and landed on the other side tackling the suspect  
to the ground.  
  
"Fuck!" the man yelped. He easily shoved her out of the  
way hard, being much bigger than Ichino in mass. He hastily  
got up and tried to shoot the cop.  
  
Ichino rolled back gracefully and was back on her feet,  
this time she pulled out her collapsible ASP baton and  
twirled it faster than the eye could see, and in an instant  
it extended a full three feet long.  
  
She spotted her suspect raising a gun towards her, and  
while her baton was still twirling she threw it as hard as  
she could towards his arm. The spinning baton made its way  
to the man, shattering his wrist and fingers and causing his  
pistol to fly off far enough that he couldn't reach.  
  
At that moment Ranma was screeching towards the two  
from across the street, Ichino had seen him race towards  
them from the corner of her eye. Apparently Ranma had gone  
down the other street towards the longer way, instead of  
just turning around and going around the block.  
  
But something was wrong. A twinge at the back of  
Ichino's mind froze her for a moment as she pulled out her  
handcuffs to arrest her suspect. Why wasn't he yelping in  
pain?  
  
It was then when she got a good look at his face, she  
found out why. His eyes were disoriented and visibly  
bloodshot, and it looked like some parts of his body were  
shaking.  
  
It didn't occur to her that the guy might've been  
hopped up on some sort of drug.  
  
Before he could pick up her baton and use it against  
her, Ichino ran up to him and kicked him in the balls as  
hard as she could.  
  
Although the PCP in his system didn't register the pain  
the way it should've, his nervous system forced him to drop  
to his knees anyways out of the shock of getting his testes  
crunched.  
  
Ichino didn't stop there, as soon as her suspect  
dropped like a log she kicked him again, rolling him on to  
his stomach. She dropped her knee on the middle of his back  
and hand cuffed him while he was immobilized, tightening the  
links as close as possible, restricting the blood flow to  
his hands.  
  
The speeding Caprice screeched to a stop with Ranma  
popping out of the driver's side.  
  
"Great. Let's get this jerk booked," he said.  
  
"Leggo, you gook motherfuckers..." he slurred out of  
his mouth while a trail of saliva slimed out of his mouth.  
  
"Damn junky," Ichino muttered. The man was clearly too  
incoherent at the moment to even pick himself up. Ichino  
fruitlessly tried to lift up his body by grabbing him under  
the arms. "He's one tough SOB. I think he was cracked up on  
angel dust."  
  
"He gave a bit of a fight, eh?" Ranma helped out  
Ichino. "You might as well just take the easy route since  
the bastard can't feel anything."  
  
Ranma grabbed a fist full of the suspect's hair and  
dragged him although to the patrol car. Ichino nodded and  
pulled his arm, the rest of his body sliding across the  
ground.  
  
It wasn't long before the man was secured in the back.  
Both officers got in and drove away from the area, calling  
in another unit to take up a report at the house where the  
911 call was made.  
  
---------------  
  
3:50 PM  
  
The two were finally finished handing over the suspect  
to another unit and filing out a quick report. Just as soon  
as they left the run down neighborhood, the radio chirped  
with another call. "To the units in the vicinity of Pearl  
and Lexmar street, barricaded suspect in fast food  
restaurant. Suspect is considered armed and extremely  
dangerous."  
  
  
Ichino took the opportunity to take the call. "This is  
unit 12-Adam-14, enroute. Code 3."  
  
"Good call, this is exactly what I need this early in  
the day," Ranma said, a grin on his face. "More excitement  
to get the adrenaline glands tired."  
  
"Idiot," Ichino joked. "A job's a job, and we have a  
hard day's work again!" she said in Japanese.  
  
Ranma lifted his eyebrows in surprise. This was the  
first time he'd actually heard her speak a full sentence of  
Japanese. "Whoa," he replied in Japanese as well. "You got a  
Kansai accent? You're from Osaka, right?" He'd wondered that  
before, this pretty much confirmed it.  
  
"Yep, born and bred Osaka girl." She gave a cute smile  
then a wide grin.  
  
The patrol car cut a corner through a busy street and  
ran right over a curb, jolting Ichino. She could feel her  
kidneys being rocked, but she didn't mind anymore. She had  
gotten used to it fast.  
  
"You sure can move though, Itchan. Never seen a cop  
move like you did back there."  
  
"Ah, thanks." She loved to hear compliments about her  
athleticism. "Like I said, I used to be a real sports freak.  
I still am, actually. I try to run on foot wherever I go  
instead of riding my bike. Everywhere except for work, that  
is."  
  
The radio chirped again. "Dispatch, this is 12-Lincoln-  
27, officer requesting immediate assistance for barricade  
suspect at fast food joint. Shots have been fired, civilians  
are inside being held captive, over."  
  
"12-Adam-27 one unit is on the way, requesting  
assistance from other units. Metro SWAT assistance has been  
requested."  
  
"Shit." Ranma recognized the unit and the voice of the  
officer on the radio. He picked up the radio mike. "Sergeant  
Jacobs, this is Saotome. We're rushing over to your  
location, ETA 1 minute, over!"  
  
"Roger that, 12-Adam-14. Get your fuckin' ass over here  
Saotome, I'm in a bit of a jam!"  
  
"10-4, bud!"  
  
"Crap, there's a gridlock!" Ichino pointed out to the  
busy intersection.  
  
"Shit, hang onto something Itchan." Ranma swerved the  
car out of the street and into the side walk, plowing  
through and causing the panicked pedestrians to jump out of  
the way.  
  
The car was forced to messily drift to the right and  
merge with the busy street. Ranma barely avoided a large  
Ford F-150 but did bump into a divider in the median of the  
road.  
  
"Ite!" Ichino cried out as her head slammed hard to the  
side of the B-pillar of the interior. "Watch it, dammit!"  
  
"I'm just doing the best I can!" he yelled back. "Get  
the boom stick ready, you're manning it. We're almost  
there!"  
  
Ichino nodded and pressed a button hidden under the  
dash. A loud mechanical ka-chink sounded from behind her  
left ear, the shotgun was unlocked from the rack. She  
nestled it between her thighs and checked the chamber to see  
if it was loaded. Cocking the pump halfway, Ichino saw it  
was empty, just like she had inspected when they'd left for  
patrol. She cocked it completely and saw a glimmer of brass  
and red shell material. Good, she pushed it back up forward  
and slid her finger into the loading ramp at the bottom,  
making sure that the choke was filled with shells.  
  
The car screeched to a stop into the back alley parking  
lot of the restaurant, where a lone uniformed sergeant was  
leaning against a cement wall with a military issue Colt M-  
16 rifle packed with a 30 round magazine.  
  
The duo ran up next to him with Ichino carrying the  
large and bulky Ithica pump action shotgun.  
  
"It's good to see you guys here," Jacobs told them. "We  
got a single hispanic male, he has a small Ruger .22, and no  
hostages. I don't know what the hell this fucking bitch's  
problem is, but he sure likes firing that gun in the air.  
Asshole tried to shoot through the windows as I drove by, I  
circled around before he could pump me full of lead and came  
through the fuckin' back like you two did."  
  
"What're we going to do?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I dunno, still trying to think of something."  
  
Ichino peered around the corner, she could see a couple  
of scared restaurant patrons crouching under their tables in  
fear. In a reflection of the glass she could see the gunman  
around the corner, wielding his pistol and spouting out  
incoherent rants.  
  
"I got an idea," she said.  
  
The seasoned sergeant looked at the rookie in surprise.  
"What do you suggest we do, officer?"  
  
"There's a solid windowless entrance on the side here,  
we can do a quick team entry and try to reprimand him  
without any shots if we move quick enough. We use the pump  
shotty to take out the hinges and bust through."  
  
Ranma nodded, she'd thought this up pretty quick and  
with good instinct. "That just might work. Good plan  
Itchan."  
  
"Who's going to take entry first?" Jacobs asked.  
  
Ichino gulped, but decided to take a chance. "I'll do  
it. It's my idea, I'll do it."  
  
"What? No," Ranma reproached her. He grabbed her  
shoulder. "You're still a pup, you might make a mistake and  
get shot." Ranma faced the sergeant. "I'll go, I'll take him  
down, sir!"  
  
"Back off!" Ichino shoved Ranma out of the way, fire in  
her eyes. "I've been trained for this too, jerk. Don't treat  
me like a pushover!" She turned around. "I'll take him out,  
sir!"  
  
Before Ranma could fire back, the senior officer  
intervened. "If that's the way you want it, you got it  
Yanagida. Gimme this." Jacobs took Ichino's shotgun and  
handed her the rifle. "You 'boots' trained with these in the  
academy right?" Ichino nodded. "This'll be a lot safer and  
quicker, in case you have to shoot. I don't think a 12-gauge  
is a risk we can take for an entry, just in case he has a  
hostage with a gun to the head. We're gonna do this fast,  
we're gonna sweep it quick. I don't think we'll have enough  
time to wait for fucking SWAT, nor will we really need them.  
This is a single person barricade, so it should go without  
too many problems, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the two younger officers replied.  
  
The three cops quickly moved alongside the wall to the  
door. The huge glass windows of the restaurant were only a  
couple of yards away, so they had to be careful, not to  
mention quick. The guy already knew there were cops on the  
scene, but he didn't know where they were hiding. If other  
units came with their sirens blazing through the front, the  
trio would loose the element of surprise.  
  
Ranma crouched down first, aiming his pistol at the  
lower door hinge. Jacobs stood right behind him, shotgun  
aimed at the upper hinge. Ichino was a couple of steps away,  
the rifle in low ready position. She faced the doorway,  
ready to charge through.  
  
"Ichiban, just the way I like it," Ichino mumbled to  
herself. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes closed  
tightly for a moment. Her heart was pounding again, her feet  
felt like they were on fire, ready to pounce. With the help  
of adrenaline rushing through her blood her senses went on  
high alert, her finger was lightly stroking the trigger.  
  
"Ok, we're gonna go on my command," Ranma whispered to  
Ichino. His fingers counted down from four, three, two...  
  
With a thundering crack alongside of a dull bang, the  
hinges were blown right off. Strangely enough, the painfully  
loud sounds of nearby gunfire didn't seem all that loud to  
Ichino, under all that tension it was dulled down to what  
seemed like a mere ping pong ball dropping on the floor.  
Ichino charged hard against the door with her shoulder,  
taking it down easily.  
  
She lifted the rifle, the first thing she saw was the  
suspect, deranged and panicked.  
  
"LAPD, drop your weapon!" Ichino shouted hoarsely.  
  
Ranma entered next, his pistol raised and immediately  
strafed to the left to cover Ichino. Jacobs was next, acting  
as the rear guard for both officers.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" the gunman screamed loudly, not knowing what  
else to do. He tried to aim his gun at either of the police  
officers.  
  
Ichino reacted before Ranma could and shot off a round  
at the gunman's hand. The .223 Winchester round blew away  
the trigger guard of the pistol and blasted away a good  
portion of the man's index finger and middle finger, leaving  
the thumb hanging by a mere peel of bloody skin. The gun was  
useless now, the trigger and the action were bent out of  
shape.  
  
"Fuck!" the man yelled, dropping to the ground in pain.  
His hand looked like it was trying to pull a trigger with  
fingers that weren't even there anymore.  
  
"Sweep the area!" Jacobs yelled when he saw the suspect  
go down and out for the count.  
  
Ranma shifted and took over Ichino's spot by aiming his  
pistol down at the injured criminal. The other two searched  
the rest of the area for any possible surprises with their  
more powerful weapons.  
  
Jacobs yelled out first. "The bathrooms and spare rooms  
are clear!"  
  
"The kitchen is clear!" Ichino yelled out deep within  
the restaurant.  
  
"Suspect is down, one shot fired to immobilize, zero  
civilian casualties, the situation is under control,  
Dispatch," Ranma spoke through the radio piece on the left  
side of his upper chest. He kicked away the small plinking  
gun, although it was already ruined and unable to fire  
anyway.  
  
The raven-haired patrolwoman returned back into the  
main dining room, the rifle pointed down with the safety  
engage. "This place is clear, everything's safe."  
  
The older sergeant was busy cuffing the downed criminal  
while wrapping up the busted hand. "Stay still you pecker-  
neck motherfucker! Unless you want to bleed to death all  
over the fucking tiles," he said with a growl. He got up and  
gave a pat to Ichino's shoulder. "That was great work their,  
boot. Never seen a rookie move and react like you before,  
that was awesome."  
  
Ichino handed back the rifle and took back the shotgun.  
"Thanks sir," she replied. Whew... her heart was about to  
jump out of her throat from the excitement. She was glad  
that the single shot was accurate.  
  
"Come on, let's get outta here before there's a huge  
mess." Ranma signaled to Ichino. "We'll let Jacobs take care  
of this, there are other units coming anyway. We'll just  
wait outside."  
  
"Wha?" She shook her head. "Yeah, alright." She looked  
back as she went out the blasted door, watching blood drip  
from the man's ragged hand as he cried in pain.  
  
-------------  
  
"Watch commander is enroute for the Taco Bell shooting.  
Until then Sgt. Jacobs is in charge of the scene." The radio  
chirped  
  
"Yep, and who knows how long that'll take," Ranma  
sighed as he stuck his head out of the patrol car window. He  
took out a small bottle of water that was stuck in the seat.  
  
He turned his head to hear the shuffling of feet.  
Ichino was kicking at the dirt, her eyes down and wandering  
slightly.  
  
"Yo, partner. You okay?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Hmm?" Ichino looked up to face her partner. "Yeah, I'm  
fine. I just feel a bit...mooky ya know."  
  
"Mooky?" Ranma lifted his eyebrow. "What's that  
supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nah, it's just I feel a little weird about shooting  
that guy. It's not like I killed him or anything." She  
breathed out a nervous sigh, her face was doing a poor  
impression of a calm expression.  
  
"Don't worry about it. If it were me I would've done  
the same thing. Jacobs over there would've just aimed for  
his chest or his head."  
  
Ichino turned a little green at that, realizing how  
easily she could've done the same if she had not given her  
full concentration of the moment to put a shot into his  
trigger finger. But then again, was she really aiming  
anyway? With all that blood and adrenaline rushing through  
her head, she couldn't even remember it. Was that gun even  
being pointed at her?  
  
"Like I said, just forget about it. You didn't kill him  
or anything. Besides, you probably saved the lives of those  
people in the restaurant. Sorta outweighs the bad parts,  
no?"  
  
Ichino felt a bit more comfortable after that, but the  
tension was still there. "Thanks, I guess," she lamely said.  
  
Ranma smiled at that. "So anyway, you said before that  
you were a 'born and bred Osaka girl.' I don't really know  
too much about you, despite knowing you for nearly two  
weeks."  
  
Ichino frowned at the unexpected change in subject.  
"Um, yeah. I lived a regular life, I guess. I was born in  
Osaka, I have a mom and pop, one younger brother, and a lot  
of relatives. Went to Hokkaido often to train with a  
friend."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Ranma said.  
  
"I guess. It was a bummer when I broke my damn leg  
during a practice race, sorta ruined everything." And that  
was right before I had a chance to get into the Olympics,  
she thought bitterly.  
  
"You know, I was wondering about that. How'd you get to  
become a police officer anyway?" Ranma asked. "I was  
thinking someone like you would just wait and go for another  
chance at the Olympics."  
  
"Well, ya know..." she scratched the back of her head.  
"I was already on the team, I was going to be in the  
triathlon and the sprinting events. But instead I busted my  
leg and I was dropped out."  
  
"Ah," Ranma gulped uncomfortably. "I bet that must've  
been hard."  
  
"You have no idea," she sighed. "I was so pissed I just  
said 'Fuck it, I'm just going to do something else with my  
life,' so I somehow got into the academy."  
  
"Yeah, that's gotta be a bummer," Ranma said, nodding  
his head. He looked up. "Shit, it's the lieutenant."  
  
Ichino and Ranma stood up straight to greet Lieutenant  
Patchett, who was carrying a clipboard and sporting a very  
unpleasant looking scowl on his face.  
  
"It's only a little over four fucking weeks and we have  
another officer involved shooting?" Patchett scolded Ranma  
and Ichino, shaking his head in disbelief. "What the fuck is  
up with you, Saotome? Do you just create trouble on purpose?  
Not to mention letting a rookie partner go up against this  
sort of shit this early in her probationary phasing!"  
  
"Well, at least he's not dead, sir," Ranma replied with  
a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, he's really fuckin' lucky, ain't he? REAL  
fucking lucky. You better be lucky this guy is a moron,  
maybe he'll sue you or the rest of this department," he told  
Ranma. Patchett faced Ichino. "And you. Jeez, if you're  
gonna shoot the guy, why didn't you just shoot him in the  
head? Or the chest? Or any other bleedin' fuckin major  
organ? Didn't they teach you that at the Academy?"  
  
Urk. Ichino gulped. The shooting instructors had told  
them before that in the rare instance that they were forced  
to shoot a person in the field, you should shoot to kill.  
"Yes, I learned that sir, but I didn't take it in  
literally."  
  
"Whatever. Ranma, it's your partner. She's under your  
wing. Be somewhat useful, will ya?" Patchett sighed. He  
pointed to a fiasco of cops that were gathered around the  
area, trying to take care of everything before the news  
crews came. "I'm going to take over this scene for now  
instead of waiting for the damn watch commander. Dumb  
bastard, why the hell is he so slow?" He faced Ichino and  
Ranma again. "You better get the hell out of here, you two.  
Give me thorough written reports on this later. It better be  
in my box by tomorrow, got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the two simultaneously replied.  
  
"Come on, Itchan. Let's go," Ranma rushed her to the  
car, hastily.  
  
  
* * *  
  
February 8th, 1999.  
77th Street Division Resting House - Los Angeles California.  
7:43 PM.  
  
"Ichino, it's fine. I think you've pretty much scrubbed  
your skin off by now," Ranma tried comforting.  
  
"I'm fine, alright? Just let me do my thing, Ranma,"  
Ichino snapped back.  
  
They were in a small resting house, one of the many  
designated rest stops that were set up throughout the city  
for patrol officer to use for their own convenience. It  
wasn't really a house, in all honesty. It was just a small  
room with a large comfy couch, a refrigerator that was  
always stocked with sodas and water bottles, a small cabinet  
that was also always filled with chips and other handy  
snacks.  
  
There were also multiple restrooms inside as well, one  
of which Ichino had occupied. She had her left sleeve rolled  
up, her forearm was covered in soap and lather. Ichino was  
furiously scrubbing her forearms with a powerful  
antibacterial soap, the kind surgeons used to sanitize  
themselves before an operation.  
  
The young woman looked very panicked actually, her brow  
was starting to form sweat and her face complexion showed  
some loss of color. Ichino had her teeth clenched, and was  
mumbling her lips at something out of frustration.  
  
"You can never be too careful with these you know," she  
tried to chuckle out with her teeth clenched at the same  
time. "Who'd a thought that asshole had HIV, huh?"  
  
Ranma got up from the couch and walked over to Ichino  
and got behind her. He grabbed her arms and ran them down  
the running water faucet, washing off all the soap.  
  
Ichino tried to protest, "Hey-"  
  
"Hold still," he interjected, saying it firmly.  
  
He continued to wash it down, and wiped it away with  
his own hand. The water was almost scalding hot, since  
Ichino had wanted to kill ANY trace of a germ or virus if  
there was anything left over.  
  
Ranma observed her hand, still behind Ichino. He was  
actually quite intimately close, which he himself had not  
noticed under the circumstance but Ichino certainly did. She  
awkwardly blushed slightly and didn't utter a word as Ranma  
observed her arm, although she wanted to.  
  
"You don't have any cuts, scabs, or any other openings  
on your arm, Ichino. Don't worry, even though that heroin  
junky bled all over your arm it didn't harm you at all, nor  
will it ever. You don't have to clean it anymore, okay? Just  
relax," he tried to comfort her.  
  
This didn't ease her anxiety. "But-"  
  
"It's okay," he softly said. He let go of her arm and  
placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently, and  
then massaging.  
  
God, is she tense, Ranma thought.  
  
"Thanks," Ichino softly uttered out of her mouth. "That  
was really scary, I'm sorry. I was nerve wracked out of my  
mind."  
  
"It's alright. I have a friend who had the exact same  
thing happen to him and he went nuts, went the whole nine  
yards with blood tests and everything. He was perfectly  
fine," Ranma said.  
  
I gotta remember to do that too, Ichino thought. "Yeah,  
thanks."  
  
"Unit 12-Adam-14, Southeast Division is requesting  
extra backup for master beat 32. Gang arrest in progress,"  
the dispatcher beeped in from both Ichino and Ranma's  
radios.  
  
Ichino sighed, and walked over to the fridge. "I'm  
gonna get me a Jolt Cola first. Let's go."  
  
"Looks like those boys barged in and got a little more  
than they bargained for." Ranma adjusted his belt and  
clicked the radio mike on his chest. "12-Adam-14, tell 'em  
we'll be there." He clicked off. "Let's go, partner."  
  
--------------  
  
8:15 PM.  
  
"Let go of me!" the black teen screamed.  
  
"Give it up, kid!" Ranma yelled back at him.  
  
The two struggled it out in the middle of a large  
abandoned parking lot behind a supermarket. It was dark, the  
walls were plastered with colorful gang graffiti, and there  
was littered trash everywhere, adding to the dull grey of  
South Central Los Angeles. It was a common gang hangout, and  
tonight was the time the cops had decided to bust down on  
them.  
  
Ranma swiveled to the side, easily dodging a clumsy  
punch. He twisted his hip and kicked the teenager's legs and  
swept them from under him, causing him to fall on his back.  
  
"Grr!!" The teen reached up to get Ranma's gun from his  
holster in an attempt to take it away from him to shoot him.  
His older brother who was an OG in this neighborhood had  
taught him how to steal a gun from a cop in case he ever got  
pinched.  
  
"Hmph." Ranma grinned as the dumb juvenile in front of  
him tried to unlatch his pistol and steal from him, only to  
see his eyes open wide as the pistol simply refused to come  
out of its resting spot.  
  
Ranma shot out his left hand and grabbed the black  
teen's hand and twisted it inward, disabling him with pain.  
With his right, Ranma reached for his pistol, with his thumb  
flicking off a rotating hammer hood, his index finger  
depressing a lever that seemed to magically unlock a tension  
screw in the holster, and finally he angled his wrist back  
to unlock one last safety that held the gun fastened. He  
drew his weapon quickly and stuck the muzzle right into his  
suspect's eye.  
  
"Stop," he firmly said. "You're under arrest."  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry," the teenager stuttered. "Please don't  
shoot me!" he begged with his life, his previous rebellious  
bravery quickly disappearing. The kid dropped to his knees  
and put his arms up in surrender.  
  
While Ranma cuffed his own suspect, he turned to  
Ichino. He gasped. When he'd looked at her just seconds  
before she was fending off one small guy. Right now she was  
heading off two.  
  
"Bastard!" Ichino yelled. She reached back her arm and  
charged her fist as hard as she could to the guy she'd been  
struggling with initially. He took it square on right in the  
nose, and he fell down, out for the count.  
  
The other gang member she was fighting saw that she had  
let her guard drop at the rear and took advantage of it. He  
picked up a wooden plank that was on the ground and smacked  
it at the back of her head. Hard.  
  
Ranma ran to help Ichino as she squealed in pain,  
dropping to her knees and clutching the back of her head.  
When she saw her assailant going for an overhead pummel, she  
instinctively shot out her left hand and grabbed his groin  
as hard as she could. The guy screamed and dropped the  
plank, right on Ichino's head, making her even angrier. She  
clenched her teeth and squeezed even harder.  
  
"Itchan, he's down, let it go!" Ranma yelled from  
behind as he ran up to her.  
  
Ichino let go of his balls when she realized he had  
already dropped to the ground, sobbing in pain.  
  
"Fucking asshole!" she growled at him as she got up,  
clutching his head.  
  
Ranma worriedly got out a handkerchief and wiped the  
back of her neck. "Jesus, you're bleeding. Hold onto this,  
put some pressure on it."  
  
"I am?" Ichino replied, surprised. She dabbed the  
handkerchief a couple of times and examined. It was indeed  
blotched with blood.  
  
"I'll cuff this dickhead and carry all three of 'em,  
you just take care of your head wound, okay?" Ranma told  
her.  
  
"Alright, thanks," she said. Her head was still  
slightly ringing, it felt like one huge migraine.  
  
There were a total of about 10 officers when they all  
regrouped near their cruisers. Each unit had gotten their  
share of hoodlums, cuffed up and bruised from fighting.  
Apparently someone had tipped off police that there would be  
a gang brawl in the lot between the Blacks and Mexicans,  
with each racial faction prepared to slaughter each other.  
  
"Hey, shithead!" an officer yelled to Ranma.  
  
"Wha?" Ranma looked around, confused.  
  
"Yeah, you, shithead! I'm talking to you, Saotome!" the  
officer yelled at him again.  
  
Ranma turned and smiled as he saw a familiar face.  
"Hey, Johnny!"  
  
Southwest Division P2 officer John Lee came up to Ranma  
with a huge grin on his face to give Ranma a hearty  
handshake. "How you doin' man? I wouldn't have expected to  
see you here."  
  
"I haven't seen you since Christmas, dude," Ranma said,  
giving back the shake.  
  
"I heard about your fiasco on New Years. You're one  
hell of a bastard, I gotta tell you that," John said,  
laughing. He looked over at Ichino. "Who's your pretty  
partner here? Jeez, is she okay? She's bleeding!"  
  
"Oh, this is Ichino Yanagida. She's a rookie under my  
wing. Ichino, this is John, we went to college together,"  
Ranma said. He introduced the two to each other.  
  
The two exchanged greetings, although John was a little  
confused.  
  
"Hey, she's a rookie? Ain't you still a P2 like me? I  
thought we weren't allowed to handle boots?" John said.  
  
"This is a special case," Ranma replied.  
  
"Hey, come over sometime, both of ya! Janet was just  
wondering a couple of days ago if you'd wanted to have  
dinner out with us," John told Ranma. "Then you can help me  
restore my Chevelle too!" he chuckled.  
  
"Sure, I'll come over. Hey John, I can also use some  
help in car buying, I gotta look for another one."  
  
"No problem, dude," John told him. "Glad you guys could  
help us. We were only going after some 18th Street gang  
members. It looks like them and some of these Bloods were  
about to have a street war. Sorta got out of hand."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ranma watched as John's big  
smile disappeared as he eyed another cop coming towards all  
of them with another person in cuffs.  
  
John sighed in exasperation and frowned. "God... not  
him. Here comes the Third Reich."  
  
The big Caucasian officer was in his late forties, with  
large muscles and a shaved down bald head. He was literally  
carrying a young black kid in cuffs, almost off the ground.  
The pain in the kid's eyes were apparent.  
  
"Hey, this guy isn't one of them. I saw him trying to  
help us earlier!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, pig! He's got nothin' to do with this, yo! Let my  
lil' bro go!" one of the cuffed black gangsters said on the  
ground.  
  
"This lil' cupcake was trying to strike me down, boy.  
Sit down and shut your trap!" the officer said. His name tag  
read . He looked around at the suspects who had  
been arrested. "Jeez, look at this pool of niggers and  
beaners."  
  
"Bullshit, he didn't do anything! And don't call me a  
nigger, cracker!" another gangster said. "He's not even part  
of this man, don't get him involved. Let him go!"  
  
"He's right, Williams," John said. "I saw him. He was  
only here because he was concerned about his older brother.  
He didn't do anything."  
  
Williams sneered evilly and dropped the innocent kid  
flat on his face and stomach.  
  
"This little zit?" he kicked the kid in the ribs,  
forcing out a yelp of pain. "Coon tried to punch me. That's  
why he's here."  
  
"He didn't do shit, and you know it," John growled.  
  
The black gangsters who knew the innocent youngster  
only simmered in anger and stood silently as they saw this  
racist Caucasian cop serve out injustice.  
  
Williams kicked him again, and again. "What are you  
gonna do about it, huh? Officer Lee?" Williams cackled.  
  
"Come on, sir. Please, stop it," his partner said. He  
was a rookie just like Ichino, placed under Williams'  
command.  
  
"Eh?" Williams turned to face his younger partner. "Who  
gives a fuck? It's only a little fucking nigger."  
  
John tried to practically leap at Williams in an  
attempt to knock him out. Ranma had quickly grabbed a hold  
of his arms.  
  
"You fucking chicken-shit white trash motherfucker!!"  
he screamed. "You call yourself a fucking cop! Let go of me  
Ranma! I'll give you a piece of my fucking mind, Hitler!"  
John yelled as he struggled with his arms reaching for  
Williams.  
  
While this had happened, none of the officer noticed  
that the innocent kid's older brother had crawled himself up  
to Williams' leg. He clenched his teeth and head butted his  
shin as hard as he could.  
  
"Oww! Fuck!" Williams kicked him away. He growled and  
kicked him in the face. "Nigger, you just fucked with the  
wrong bull!"  
  
"Goddammit, you motherfucker!" John screamed in an  
outburst.  
  
Williams faced John and snorted. "Come on, you fucking  
yellow gook!" Williams yelled back at him, rolling up his  
sleeves and cracking his knuckles.  
  
Ranma's eyes twitched, and he effortlessly pushed back  
his friend behind him with his mighty strength, and slowly  
walked towards Williams, glaring at him with a ferocity that  
would melt a steel wall.  
  
"You got a problem with Asians, asshole? Then take it  
up with me, prick," Ranma growled at him. He grabbed a steel  
parking lot handicap sign pole and squeezed it into putty.  
  
Williams saw this, and almost choked, intimidated to  
pitiful fear. "Hey, bitch, I-I-I don't want any trouble from  
you," he squeaked out.  
  
"You don't like Koreans? Hmm? Don't like Asians? Don't  
like African-Americans, you Nazi wannabe prick?" Ranma  
barked at him.  
  
"......"  
  
Ranma got right in front of his face and poked him in  
the chest. "Don't ever mess with my buddy again, and don't  
ever act like a white-supremacist wannabe coward, EVER. Or  
else I'll fuck you up. You got that?"  
  
Williams hastily nodded and turned away, taking off the  
innocent kid's cuffs and walking away.  
  
"Thanks, Ranma. I appreciate you backin' me up there,"  
John said.  
  
"It's no problem, man." Ranma frowned. "I can't believe  
there are still guys like that on the force."  
  
"He's an A-1 cocksucking prick. Don't even bother  
associating with that stupid fuck. He's been like that as  
long as I've known him. I've had it up to here with his  
shit."  
  
"I didn't even know there were people like that in the  
department," Ichino said. "That was really cruel of him."  
  
"Yeah, it is, Itchan." Ranma gave a pat to John's  
shoulder. "We're going to head off too. I'll catch you  
later."  
  
"I'll give you a call," John said. He turned and walked  
back to his own car, Ranma could tell by his heated ki  
signature that he was still piping mad. "Maybe we'll cook at  
home, or go out."  
  
"Right. Later."  
  
---------------  
  
9:02 PM  
  
With all the suspects booked at the station, and with  
Ichino's wound treated, the duo was back on the streets,  
cruising around. It was surprisingly quiet at this time of  
night, especially in this area of the city. Things were  
usually busy around the clock. Right now, Ichino had the  
wheel, with Ranma sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
So far, it had been a quiet ride. Neither of them had  
exchanged many words.  
  
Ichino tapped the steering wheel with her finger as she  
waited for the traffic light to turn green on this one-way  
street. She glanced over at Ranma, who seemed to be staring  
at nothing in particular.  
  
"I've never seen you that mad."  
  
"Hmm?" Ranma lifted his head to look at Ichino. "What  
was that?"  
  
"I said I've never seen you that mad," Ichino said. "So  
far I've seen you as nice and funny guy. Didn't think you  
were that powerful either, squeezing that steel pole like  
that," she said.  
  
Ranma tried to cover a blush from her compliment by  
turning his head at the door. "It's nothing, really. I'm not  
one to get mad easily. John is just a good friend of mine.  
We went to college together, he was very friendly to me when  
we first met and I was bumbling with my English."  
  
"I guess. I'm still feeling a bit antsy about shooting  
that guy's hand earlier. Although this pain in the back of  
my head is sort of watering it down."  
  
"Heh," Ranma chuckled. "The day we first met, I had a  
steel beam clock me in the head."  
  
"What? No shit?" Ichino laughed at him.  
  
"Yeah, I ain't lying," he replied, grinning. He looked  
out on the street, which still had quite a few pedestrians  
walking to and fro. "Man, it's quiet tonight."  
  
"I guess there's still a lot I haven't experienced,  
huh?" Ichino said, her eyes still on the road. "Just a  
couple of weeks into duty, I've already been forced to shoot  
someone, and then I also see something like that racist cop  
tonight."  
  
"Welcome to the City of Angels," Ranma replied. "When I  
first came here, I thought this place was great. A bit  
dirty, but a neat place to visit."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm seeing a whole different side of  
it."  
  
The two didn't seem to have anything else to talk  
about, creating an awkward silence inside the cab. Ranma  
continued to stare out his window, perhaps looking for some  
idiot who was purse snatching or selling fake id's. Ichino  
kept on driving, humming softly to herself.  
  
Ranma's stomach growled at that moment, loud enough to  
be heard by Ichino.  
"Hey. There's nothing to do right now. You want to sneak to  
7-Eleven and get some hot dogs?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Ichino snorted, turning to a different street. "Sure,  
why not."  
  
"Unit 12-Adam-14, CHP just gave a traffic assistance  
call, your beat is the closest one by," the radio chirped.  
  
"There goes my appetite," Ichino sighed as she flicked  
on the sirens and emergency lights.  
  
[End of Report, File No. 2]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, I don't own Ranma, nor do I  
own Ichino Yanagida. Don't sue me. I don't own the LAPD  
either, but I will one day, and I'll stow upon my own  
anarchy everywhere! Bwahahha...  
  
Author's Ramble: Jeez, it really took me long enough to come  
out with this, didn't it? To all the people who have read my  
fics, I humbly apologize for the unreasonably long delay. I  
won't go into the excuse of saying real-life events delayed  
me, so I'll just straight out say that I'm a lazy piece of  
shit. There. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
On a serious note, what you've read just now contains  
seriously offensive material concerning racism. Now, I'm  
just saying right now that I did NOT purposefully put that  
in to piss off anyone on purpose, it's just that I wanted to  
portray some of the darker aspects of the police business.  
That incident with officer John and Williams is based off of  
a real incident. Where is it based off of, you ask?  
  
Well, from me. John is a self-insertion character of  
myself (no, my name is not John, and I don't work at that  
division. Or perhaps it is, and maybe I do.), and Williams  
is also (not his real name either) a portrayal of a real  
officer that I had to face once in a gang arrest. Folks,  
whether you like it or not, there ARE bad, racist cops out  
there. I actually exploded in front of this jerk in real  
life when he kept making derogatory remarks and kicked an  
innocent black kid in handcuffs. Anyway, enough of that. I  
hope that dark scene gave you a glimpse of some of the evil  
that is out there, and that a lot of this is masked from the  
general public. And in case you were wondering, yes, that  
racist officer was punished in real life. I personally saw  
to that.  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm, let's see. Not too much to explain.  
First off, a code 417 implies that there is a person with a  
firearm. Also, "angel dust" is another name for PCP, which  
is a powerful hallucinogenic, and one of it's side effects  
is that it alters nerve signals, causing pain to not  
register in the user's mind.  
  
The shotgun that is carried in the police cruiser is  
always kept unchambered whenever it is unused and locked in  
place. The reason for this is because most police shotguns  
(which are cheap Ithica or Winchester pump-actions) are made  
with a free floating firing pin. If a loaded shotgun is  
dropped on the butt stock or on the muzzle, it could  
accidentally fire. For this reason, shotguns are always  
inspected before the start of a patrol.  
  
The M-16 that Jacobs carries in his patrol car is  
really issued to single man patrol sergeants in real life.  
The reason for this is because back in 1997 North Hollywood  
Division police officers were engaged in a famous Bank of  
America robbery with two armed robbers toting armor piercing  
AK-47's and 100 round drum magazines. After the incident,  
the US Army kindly donated over 600 surplus military issue  
M-16's to the LAPD.  
  
In case you were wondering about the circumstances of  
the barricade with Jacobs, Ranma, and Ichino, yes, it could  
really happen. Although the suspect getting his hand shot  
off is a bit of a glorification from myself, it is a harsh  
reality that LAPD officers (and most likely many other  
officers in big, busy cities) often conduct their own  
barricade raids. SWAT isn't a very large unit, and they are  
deployed around the clock in situations which are really  
grim (such as that bank shootout with the automatic AK-  
47's). They are indeed a very quick deployment unit, but  
SWAT can't possibly handle every hostage or barricade (or  
both) situation there is (Although it is interesting that in  
NYC the NYPD's ESU response team has over 500 working  
operatives, which is tremendously larger than LAPD SWAT). It  
is very common to see a few patrolmen units conducting their  
own negotiations and raids.  
  
Hmm... don't think there is anything more to explain.  
But in case I forgot to mention something (which I probably  
did), feel free to flame and gripe to me (or send  
compliments and suggestions) to sgtranma@yahoo.com .  
  
  
Visit my website at http://sgtranma.anifics.com . I  
always update there often, and fics always come there first.  
  
Finished August 18th, 2002. 


End file.
